The present invention relates to a data structure for mishap risk assessment which considers all possible hazards, hazardous causes and mishaps and their effects on systems. For example, a data structure which assesses risk of mishaps associated with a military weapon system such as injury to personnel, and damage to equipment and the environment.
Existing methods for performing mishap risk assessments associated with the development or use of military weapon systems, for example, is typically centered around a single “worse case” scenario. Because these methods use a “worse case” scenario approach to mishap risk assessment, they fail to capture the complexity of multiple hazards, causal factors and mishap relationships or multiple effects of any one mishap. Further, existing methods do not allow for multiple systems and subsystem assessment to be considered in the context of a system of systems (SOS) such that unique complex situations may not be examined and recorded for safety program purposes.
It is therefore desirable to have a data structure that defines data items and relationships required to accurately perform mishap risk assessment by considering all hazards, causal factors, and mishap contributors within relevant contextual frameworks including SOSs.